Coisas de uma Grande Família
by Ninha Weasley
Summary: Rony odeia ter muitos irmãos, mas, às vezes, eles são o melhor presente que ele poderia querer.


Os personagens não me pertencem. São todos da J.K. Rowling, Warner e quem mais tiver os direitos...

Obrigada a Sandra Lily Longbotom por betar mais essa.

* * *

O sol apareceu timidamente entre as colinas de Ottery St. Catchpole no primeiro dia de agosto daquele ano. O céu sem nuvens indicava mais um dia quente de verão, um ótimo dia para sair com os filhos, na opinião da Sra. Weasley.

Rony Weasley, um dos caçulas da família, acordou com os primeiros raios de luz invadindo sua janela, que ficava no ponto mais alto da casa carinhosamente apelidada de 'A Toca'.

Cobriu rapidamente o rosto com o cobertor, mas os passos da mãe, no andar imediatamente abaixo, e os gemidos do vampiro, vindo do sótão acima, terminaram de despertá-lo. Ainda assim, continuou na cama, observando o teto baixo do seu quarto, tentando imaginar as aventuras que poderia ter naquele dia, em mais uma visita ao Beco Diagonal.

Este ano mais dois de seus irmãos iriam para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, completando cinco Weasleys na escola, e uma despesa exorbitante para os pais. Mas ele ouviu o Sr. Weasley comentando com a esposa na noite anterior que havia recebido uma bonificação, e isso animou Rony um pouquinho. Talvez ganhasse algum presente hoje, alguma coisa nova e legal que os pais comprassem para compensar o fato que passaria dois anos inteiros só com a irmã, Gina, antes que pudesse ir também para Hogwarts.

Sentindo uma excitação crescente na boca do estômago, Rony se levantou vestindo um jeans e uma camiseta surrada dos Chudley Cannos, seu time do coração.

Desceu todos os lances da silenciosa escada sem se preocupar em fazer barulho. Dentro de uma hora, mais ou menos, sua mãe acabaria acordando todos os seus irmãos de qualquer forma, e ele não se importava se fosse um pouco antes.

Na cozinha, encontrou a Sra. Weasley sentada na mesa, fazendo algumas anotações em um pedaço de pergaminho. Percy também estava lá, sentado pomposo como de costume, lendo o Profeta Diário daquele dia. A mãe sorriu quando viu o caçula entrar.

**—** Bom dia Roniquinho.

Ele sentiu as orelhas corarem.

— Mãe! — Disse, envergonhado — Eu já tenho nove anos! Não pode ficar me chamando assim na frente de outras pessoas.

Percy baixou o jornal, lançando um olhar condescendente para o irmão mais novo que, por sua vez, devolveu com uma careta.

A mãe balançou a cabeça, voltando para sua lista.

— Sente-se, vamos. Tome o seu café antes que os outros cheguem.

Pois nem bem ela tinha terminado de falar, Arthur Weasley entrou na cozinha. Dando um beijo de bom dia no topo da cabeça de Rony e afagando de leve os cabelos ruivos de Percy.

— Como está, Molly?

Ela soltou um suspiro, desanimada.

— Bem, acho que vamos dar conta, Arthur. Temos que comprar livros novos para Gui, mas acho que conseguiremos todos de segunda mão, como sempre. — O pai assentiu, sentando-se ao lado da esposa e, depois de beijá-la, serviu-se de salsichas e mingau, como Rony já estava fazendo. — Também temos que comprar livros de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas para todos os garotos porque, ao que parece, mudou o professor novamente. Mas Carlinhos vai aproveitar todos os outros livros velhos de Gui, e Percy os de Carlinhos. Teremos que comprar livros novos para Fred ou Jorge, entretanto; de segunda mão, se possível, porque só um deles pode aproveitar os livros velhos de Percy.

— Certo. — Assentiu o pai.

— Eu também preciso de uma vassoura, mãe. — Disse Carlinhos, que vinha entrando na cozinha com o cabelo ruivo desgrenhado e ainda de pijama. Rony reparou que a borda da calça esquerda do adolescente parecia levemente chamuscada. — A minha está muito velha! Eu não vou conseguir continuar no time sem uma vassoura nova. — Reclamou, sentando-se ao lado de Percy. — E eu sou o capitão!

A mãe soltou um muxoxo.

— Vamos ver, Carlinhos. — Respondeu, mas fez uma pequena anotação na lista, acrescentando a reivindicação.  
Gui Weasley entrou na cozinha em seguida, inteiramente vestido.

— 'Dia.

A mãe abriu um sorriso acolhendo calorosamente o filho mais velho.

— Temos que comprar vestes novas para Gui também. — Sr. Weasley assentiu —Novas mesmo, para o nosso Monitor-Chefe.

Gui corou um pouco, mas Rony e Percy lançaram idênticos olhares cobiçosos para o irmão.

— As suas ainda estão servindo, não Carlinhos? — Perguntou a mãe. O rapaz assentiu. — Bem, porque as vestes velhas de Gui não servem em você de qualquer forma. São as mais conservadas, mas não sei se servem nem em Fred e Jorge; talvez fiquem para o Roniquinho.

— Mamãe! - Exclamou Rony, mas ela não lhe deu atenção. — Eu separei algumas de Carlinhos para você Percy, antes de sairmos você dá uma olhada nelas.

— Ok, mamãe — Respondeu Percy, pesaroso.

— E as varinhas? — Perguntou o pai, ligeiramente preocupado. — São as mais caras, Molly.

— Sim, sim... — Disse, fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos. — Não será necessário, acredito. Eu peguei esta no antigo baú. Esta foi a primeira varinha de Gui, do meu irmão Fabiano, lembra?

Ele sorriu, aliviado.

— Tinha me esquecido dessa. Eu achei essa do tio Abílio também. — Continuou, tirando uma varinha gasta do bolso das vestes.

A mãe suspirou aliviada.

— Com isso, acabaram-se os problemas com varinhas.

— Mãe..., — Começou Percy, cuidadoso — você está lembrando do que eu pedi?

— Ah, querido. — Sorriu ela com bondade —Eu já anotei aqui.

— O que você pediu Percy? — Interrogou Fred, que vinha entrando na cozinha com jeans e a camiseta virada ao avesso.

— Um par de meias novas? — Completou Jorge que vinha logo atrás, vestido idêntico ao irmão, com a mesma camiseta ao avesso.

As orelhas de Percy coraram; era exatamente isso que ele tinha pedido, mas não ia admitir na frente dos irmãos.

— O que é isso que vocês estão vestindo? — Perguntou a mãe, enquanto os gêmeos se acomodavam ao lado de Rony, roubando a última salsicha do seu prato, sob protestos deste.

— Ah mamãe! Estávamos cansados dessas mesmas roupas, então resolvemos inovar. — Respondeu Jorge com a voz inocente.

— Virando as camisetas ao avesso?! — Ralhou a mãe.

— Ok, subindo... — Despediu-se Carlinhos, limpando a boca na manga do pijama. — Vou trocar de roupa e...

— E é bom se livrar daquela Salamandra de fogo, Carlinhos! — Exigiu a mãe com autoridade, sob o olhar surpreso do garoto.

— Mas... como... como... — Gaguejou ele, olhando de maneira suspeita para os irmãos.

— Não foi nenhum dos seus irmãos, Carlinhos. — Respondeu o pai, num tom divertido. — Mas acho que eu e sua mãe somos espertos o suficiente para saber que você não estava pondo fogo nas próprias roupas, não é?

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

O grito estridente invadiu a cozinha como aço cortando pão. De um pulo o Sr. Weasley, Gui e Percy se colocaram de pé, prontos para subir ao quarto da irmã mais nova.

Não foi necessário. Ela desceu num átimo até a cozinha, ainda de pijama, com o robe florido por cima.

— Alguém colocou um morcego morto no meu quarto! — Gritou num tom mandão. — Ao lado da minha cama! — Insistiu, olhando para Rony, acusadoramente.

— Não fui eu! — Defendeu-se.

— Ronald Weasley, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer pra deixar sua irmã em paz?

Rony sentia a raiva ferver com a injustiça daquela acusação. Sempre que qualquer coisa acontecia com Gina, a culpa sempre recaía nele.

— Mas não fui eu! — Gritou, pontuando as palavras. Fred e Jorge abafavam risadinhas com os punhos. Se Rony pudesse apostar, colocaria todas as fichas nos gêmeos.

— Não grite com sua mãe, mocinho. — Advertiu o pai, severamente.

Rony soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, engolindo as ofensas que queria atirar para Gina. Mais tarde ela ia se ver com ele, quando os pais não estivessem olhando.

— Temos que comprar roupas novas pra Gina, também...

— Porque?! — Rony interrompeu a mãe, de forma mal educada.

A Sra. Weasley deu um sorriso enviesado.

— Porque ela não pode aproveitar as suas Rony, e ela está crescendo também.

Rony soltou outro muxoxo.

— E eu?

A mãe olhou com bondade para o filho caçula.

— Você o que, meu querido?

— Gui vai ganhar vestes novas, Carlinhos uma vassoura, Percy vai ganhar um não sei o quê, Fred e Jorge vão comprar todas as coisas pra escola e Gina vai ganhar roupas novas! E eu?

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley se entreolharam tristonhos.

— Isso tudo é necessário Ron. — Respondeu o pai — Não vai sobrar nada.  
Rony emburrou a cara, cruzando os braços no peito. "É uma droga ter muitos irmãos", pensou com desgosto.

* * *

Somente uma hora depois — quase um recorde — estavam todos vestidos e prontos em frente a lareira.  
Rony estava agarrando firmemente o saquinho que continha suas únicas economias — sete nuques de bronze — que ele guardara metodicamente para aquele momento.

— Tudo bem, vamos ao sistema de parceiros...

Ouviu-se uma reclamação geral vinda dos garotos.

— Mãe! Eu já tenho treze anos... — Lembrou Percy.

— Eu vou encontrar algumas pessoas da escola... — Disse Gui.

— Nós podemos nos cuidar sozinhos, mamãe... — Insistiram os gêmeos em uníssono.

Todos olhavam ansiosos para o pai, mas ele concordou com a esposa.

— Assim fazemos tudo mais rápido e sem preocupações. — Argumentou.

A verdade era que Gina e Rony eram muito pequenos para serem deixados soltos sem supervisão, e eles não confiavam suficiente em Fred e Jorge para deixá-los sozinhos; mas, como eram muitos, precisavam da ajuda dos três filhos mais velhos que, apesar de um pouco desapontados, entendiam muito bem suas obrigações e sabiam que seriam recompensados depois.

— Muito bem, —Iniciou a Mãe —como faremos dessa vez?

Rony fechou os olhos com força, talvez se esquecendo de que não conseguia ficar invisível desse jeito, como achava que conseguia até completar seis anos.

— Rony... — Ele gemeu —, você fica com Gui.

O irmão mais velho sorriu para o caçula, e Rony achou que não seria tão mau assim.

— Percy e Carlinhos ficam juntos dessa vez.

Os dois irmãos do meio fizeram uma careta de desaprovação, mas, pelo menos eles podiam fingir que nem estavam juntos, enquanto mantinham um olho nos gêmeos também.

— Fred e Jorge ficam com o Papai.

— Ei! — Reclamou Jorge.

— Não é justo! — Confirmou Fred. —- Porque eu não posso cuidar do Jorge e ele de mim? Ou podemos ficar com o Rony.

— Isso só vai acontecer no dia que eu quiser por fogo no Beco Diagonal. — Respondeu o pai com inteligência.

— E Gina? — Inquiriu Rony.

— Gina vai comigo. — Respondeu a Mãe, e os seis garotos soltaram suspiros de alívio. Nenhum deles queria ser visto cuidando da irmãzinha.

A Sra. Weasley pegou o pote de pó de Flú, fazendo outra advertência ao marido.

— Precisamos comprar mais Flú, querido.

— Eu posso aparatar, Mamãe. — Sugeriu Gui. Já tinham discutido aquelas opções na noite anterior, mas a Sra. Weasley insistia que todos fossem do mesmo jeito. - Posso até levar o Rony comigo.

— Não seja bobo Gui, vai dar pra todos nós.

O filho mais velho só havia tirado licença para aparatar havia um mês, e a mãe ainda não estava cem por cento confiante na habilidade do filho, ainda mais se ele levasse Rony junto.

Sem alternativa, eles foram entrando na lareira, um a um, começando pelo Sr. Weasley e terminando com a Sra. Weasley.

Uma vez no Caldeirão Furado, saíram para a porta dos fundos, onde o pai bateu no terceiro tijolo a partir da esquerda, revelando o arco para o Beco Diagonal.

Rony arfou. Achava o Beco Diagonal o mais incrível dos lugares mágicos.

No fim da rua, um grande edifício branco se erguia imponente sobre todos os demais: Gringotes. Rony sonhava que, grando crescesse, teria sua própria conta no banco dos bruxos, e poderia comprar todo doce que quisesse.

O pai passou um saquinho de moedas para a esposa.

— Vamos nos separar, fazemos tudo mais rápido.

A Sra. Weasley meneou a cabeça.

— Você podia ir com Carlinhos até a "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol".

Rony se animou.

— Também vou na "Rede de Flú", e no "Empório das Corujas".

— Certo. — Disse a Sra. Weasley, consultando a lista de compras. — Então eu, Gina, Gui e Rony vamos a "Madame Malkin", e nos encontramos todos na Floreios e Borrões daqui a duas horas.

O pai assentiu, mas Rony abriu a boca horrorizado. Viu Fred e Jorge apontarem para ele e darem risadinhas, enquanto afastavam para a loja de Quadribol.

Ele teria que fazer compras com Gina! Nesse momento, quis desaparecer.

— Vamos Rony. — Chamou Gui, tão chateado quanto o irmão. — Nós saímos rapidinho de lá, eu prometo. — Cochichou, fazendo o animo de Rony subir um pouquinho.

Gui, apesar da diferença de idade, era o irmão de quem ele mais gostava.

"Madame Malkin, Roupas para todas as ocasiões", era uma lojinha apertada, cheia de vestes de bruxa na vitrine. Rony se encolheu ligeiramente para entrar na loja, como se escondendo.

A mãe deixou Gui ser atendido primeiro, e ele subiu num banquinho enquanto uma bruxa miúda fazia os acertos nas vestes de Hogwarts. Gui sorriu pra Rony, e ele ficou imaginando quando seria a sua vez de estar ali.

Para alívio dos rapazes, a visita durou somente meia hora.

Despedindo-se rapidamente da mãe e da irmã, os dois garotos saíram para a rua, Rony procurando a direção da livraria onde ficaram de encontrar o pai.

— Rony, —-Chamou Gui, um tanto sem graça — por aí não.

— Mas papai disse...

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Interrompeu com um gesto impaciente. — Mas eu tenho umas coisinhas pra fazer ali... depois a gente vai pra livraria.

Rony assentiu, pensando com alegria em que lugar legal Gui o levaria, mas o entusiasmo murchou rapidamente quando Rony percebeu que o irmão ia direto ao encontro de uma garota.

Gui coçou a cabeça, incomodado.

— Olha Rony, eu vou conversar com a Marlene rapidinho... você fica aqui. E qualquer coisa me chama. Mas não sai daqui, ok?

Rony olhou com puro ódio para o irmão mais velho, pensando que ele não era mais seu favorito agora. Gui se esgueirou por um beco com a garota, e Rony não precisava sequer ter espiado para saber que os dois estavam se beijando.

Com nojo, raiva e a frustração atingindo o auge, Rony se sentou nas escadas de pedra da lojinha da frente, até ser expulso de lá pelo dono da mesma.

"Eu odeio ter muitos irmãos", pensou mais uma vez.

Gui realmente não demorou muito, para um casal apaixonado, mas para um garoto de nove anos que teve que esperar de pé no sol de verão, pareceram séculos. Aproximadamente meia hora depois ele voltou, meio afobado, mas muito sorridente.

— Vamos? — Rony assentiu em silêncio, sem voltar a dirigir a palavra ao irmão. Estava com muita raiva dele pra isso.

Entraram na Floreios e Borrões. Seu pai e seus irmãos já estavam lá, aparentemente entretidos demais para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

Rony avistou seu pai não muito longe, junto a pilha de livros usados. Mas ao invés de estar separando os livros dos garotos, o Sr. Weasley lia animadamente um livro intitulado _Motores e suas funções_, esquecendo-se da vigilância dos gêmeos, que já escapavam furtivamente para a rua.

Gui não percebeu a fuga dos irmãos mais novos e, como vingança, Rony não comentou, sentindo um leve triunfo ao pensar como a mãe ficaria brava ao descobrir.

Percy e Carlinhos discutiam em outro canto, este último segurando um livro _As Melhores Profissões do Mundo Bruxo_.

Gui foi na direção do pai, deixando Rony em frente a uma pilha de revistinhas de _Martim Miggs, o trouxa pirado_. Eram as favoritas de Rony, mas ele não ousou folheá-las agora, não com o vendedor em cima dele, respirando no seu pescoço.

Foram vinte minutos tortuosos até o vendedor sair para atender seu pai e Gui, que estavam tendo um problema para encontrar exemplares de _O Livro Invisível da Invisibilidade_.

Pegando uma revistinha do alto da pilha, Rony se escondeu atrás de uma estante e começou a ler.

Tão logo o vendedor voltou, ele tentou esconder a revista em baixo de uma pesada torre de livros que desabou com um estrondo.

— RONY! — Gritou a Sra. Weasley que, para o seu azar, acabara de entrar na livraria. Gina ria abertamente, apontando para o irmão, enquanto Carlinhos e Percy correram para socorrê-lo.

Entre a confusão, o sermão do pai e dos irmãos mais velhos, Fred e Jorge voltaram discretamente para a loja.

Como castigo, Rony teve que ficar quieto, num canto da loja junto com Gina, enquanto os outros terminavam de comprar os materiais.

Se afastando ligeiramente da irmã, Rony viu um livro que chamou sua atenção. A capa era completamente laranja, com dos "Cês" negros que se movimentavam, soltando a bala de um canhão. Ignorando Gina completamente, correu até o livro, admirando-o. Nunca pensou que teria tanta vontade de ler assim.

Com sua distração, Gina saiu da loja, mas ele só percebeu quando escutou o choramingo da irmã.

Olhando ao redor, Rony não a viu de imediato, mas depois percebeu que a garota estava na rua, onde uma mulher velha a segurava pela mão. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu atrás dela.

— Solta a minha irmã!

— Só depois de ela me pagar. — Ralhou a velha. Rony olhou para a Gina que, apesar dos olhos rasos de água, continham uma expressão culpada.

— Pagar o quê? — Perguntou desanimado.

— Os sapos de chocolate que ela pegou da carrocinha. — Disse, apontando para um carrinho enferrujado, cheio de guloseimas.

Rony olhou para a loja, os pais estavam pagando no caixa. Seria um ótimo castigo para Gina, afinal. Ela nunca era culpada de nada, mesmo quando era apanhada em uma travessura.

Ela olhou para o irmão, suplicante, e Rony pensou que não podia entregá-la assim. Seus pais o culpariam por ter deixado ela sair, apesar de ser sua mãe a parceira dela.

Desanimado, Rony entregou a mulher os seus sete nuques de bronze, toda sua economia do ano anterior. Ela soltou Gina que correu de volta para a loja.

Rony também correu para dentro, antes que os pais o vissem lá fora.

Cansado, com raiva, fome e mais pobre do que quando saíra de casa, Rony não podia esperar para ir embora daquele lugar.

Cada qual agarrado em um pacote, os Weasleys voltaram para O Caldeirão Furado, onde usaram pó de flu para voltar para casa.

— Finalmente! — Desabafou a mãe, colocando os pacotes em cima da mesa e indo direto para o fogão, começar o jantar. — Cada um pegue o que é seu e vá guardar! — Mandou, por cima do ombro.

Os garotos suspiraram excitados, menos Rony, que não tinha nada para guardar. Desanimado, começou a subir as escadas, mas foi interrompido por Gui, que o chamou para conversar na sala.

— Rony?

O garoto se aproximou do irmão mais velho, carrancudo.

— Então, sobre aquilo que você viu no Beco Diagonal... se você pudesse não comentar nada com a mamãe... que eu encontrei a Marlene, sabe.

Rony cruzou os braços, mas fez que sim com a cabeça, apesar da expressão fechada.

Gui sorriu, dando um tapinha no ombro do caçula.

— Ótimo. Sabia que podia contar com você. A propósito, comprei isso. — Continuou, entregando a Rony um sacola com as três últimas edições da revistinha das _Aventuras de Martin Miggs: O trouxa pirado._ — Eu sei que você adora essa revista.

O rosto de Rony se iluminou.

— Uou! Valeu Gui!

— De nada, você merece. — Respondeu o irmão mais velho, saindo em seguida.

Um tantinho mais feliz, Rony foi correndo em direção às escadas, sendo interrompido novamente por Carlinhos.

— Rony!

— Que é? — Respondeu o garoto sem tirar os olhos do presente.

— Eu queria saber se você quer ficar com a minha vassoura antiga, agora que eu ganhei outra.

Rony ergueu os olhos para Carlinhos, sem acreditar.

— É sério?

— Claro. — E acrescentando em tom conspiratório. — Agora que você vai ficar só com Gina, pode ficar um pouco chato... então você pode aproveitar um pouco mais, não é.

Rony abraçou o irmão, sorrindo efusivamente.

— Valeu Carlinhos!

— Você merece! — Respondeu Carlinhos também sorrindo, bagunçando os cabelos do irmão mais novo.

Rony não podia acreditar! Voltou a subir as escadas lentamente.

No primeiro andar, Gina chamou-o baixinho.

— Rony...

Ele virou carrancudo para a irmã.

— O que é?

— Eu... só... obrigada por não contar nada pra mamãe.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Se eu contasse, ela ia dar um jeito de me culpar também. Mas é melhor você não fazer mais isso, Gina. Ou vai se dar mal.

Ela assentiu, inacreditavelmente sem graça.

— Toma. — Disse, levantando a mão. — Pra você.

Rony recebeu, incrédulo, dois cartões de sapo de chocolate.

— Eu sei que você coleciona...

Sem dizer outra palavra, ela fechou a porta da cara de Rony, mas ele não se importou. Um agradecimento de Gina era deveras incomum, e ele ainda acrescentaria duas figurinhas novas à sua coleção.

Continuou subindo para o quarto mas, mal chegara ao segundo andar quando Percy o chamou.

— Rony!

O garoto olhou para o irmão. À esta altura, não duvidava mais de nada.

— O vendedor da Floreios e Borrões ia jogar isso fora. Eu vi e pedi pra você. Achei que você ia gostar. — Disse

Percy, estendendo um chumaço de papéis.

Rony ofegou. Eram pôsteres do seu time de Quadribol, o Chudley Cannos.

— Ele disse que estavam lá há muito tempo e eles não conseguiam vender...

— Obrigada Percy! - Interrompeu, sorrindo.

O irmão sorriu de volta.

— Você merece, Rony!

Muito mais feliz do que quando chegou em casa, Rony alcançou o último patamar antes do seu próprio quarto.

— Psiu, Rony...

Ele olhou ao redor, encontrando as caras idênticas de Fred e Jorge o espiando pela fresta da porta.

Rony se aproximou, cauteloso.

— Olha o que nós compramos! — Disse Jorge entusiasmado, mostrando um baralho vermelho que fumegava levemente.

— O que é isso?

— Snap Explosivo! — Respondeu Fred, entusiasmado. — É um baralho explosível, pode estourar na cara de um dos jogadores a qualquer momento. Não é legal?

Rony assentiu, sem certeza.

— Vem jogar com a gente. — Chamou Jorge.

— Sério? — Surpreendeu-se Rony.

— É, seu bocó! E entra logo antes que a mamãe veja! — Retrucou Fred.

Rony olhou desconfiado.

— Por que vocês querem que eu jogue com vocês?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam com incredulidade.

— Porque você é nosso irmão, gênio! — Disse Fred. — E nós vamos ficar seis longos meses sem aborrecer você, temos que aproveitar enquanto ainda temos tempo.

— É, anda logo. — Apressou Jorge.

Rony entrou sorrindo no quarto dos gêmeos, entusiasmado pela consideração dos irmãos.

Naquela noite, depois de ter as sobrancelhas chamuscadas pelo Snap Explosivo, Rony foi dormir feliz, pensando em como era sortudo por ter muitos irmãos.

* * *

**N/A.:** História levemente bibliográfica.  
Me identifico muito com o Rony, apesar de eu ser a caçula numa família de seis mulheres.  
Sou a favor e defendo a família numerosa mas, admito, não é fácil, mas muito compensador.


End file.
